


Hacker

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Yuki Behr has had enough of her big sister, Candy, looking over her shoulder all the time. “Yuki, don’t do this!”, “Yuki, don’t do that!”, “Yuki, do your homework!” But she doesn’t know her future depends on Candy.





	Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, hi :) sorry for not being active lately. And sorry for posting a Sims work! I just wanted to release this into the world while I'm waiting for my new Sims account to be invited. Bye bye bye!

“Yuki, I’m going out to The Bluffs with my friends. Don’t forget to  _ do your homework _ , I can’t take another call from Mrs Deale and your grades are getting low! Bye!” Candy disappeared from the house quickly, as if there was a fire chasing her. “Already on it, sis,” Yuki smirked, opening the hacker program so commonly known as  _ “Hackbase” _ . While it was loading, Yuki peered out of the window overlooking The Bluffs. She could see people with brightly-coloured hair, clothing, makeup, even skin. “Oh, there are aliens in Windenburg...that’d make an interesting story on my blog…” she whispered to herself, a smile delicately playing on her lips. A memory formed in her head, like a dewdrop after a misty morning.

 

_ “Yuki!” Candy burst through the front door into the kitchen, sobbing. “Yeah? What happened?” Yuki looked up from her Milky Munch cereal. “I-I got...I got…” It was such a pathetic sight, her big brave sister crying her eyes out. “Um,” Yuki shifted awkwardly in her seat. “Um...there, there…?” she got up and feebly patted Candy on the shoulder. “What did you get? The Black Plague or summin’?” Candy let out another sob. “I got-I got tricked!” ‘Uh oh.’ Yuki cringed as she thought of something; her nosy neighbour Mr Parker breaking down the door, wondering who in Windenburg was shrieking. “Alessandra tricked me! She stole Morgan and Crystal away from me! She stole my reputation! She stole my life savings! She stole everything! She said-she said her grandma was sick and needed money!” Yuki was bewildered. “Isn’t Alessandra your best friend?” Anger bubbled up inside her. No one tricked Candy.  _ **_No one_ ** _. “Y-yeah...but Yuki, please...promise me you won’t put this up on your blog. Don’t take any action. Don’t confront anyone. Just leave it to me. Let me sort out my own problems, okay?” ‘I can’t promise you anything, dear sister. Not after Alessandra betrayed you. She’s going to wish she never’- _

 

As that memory faded, another came to mind.

 

_ “What did you do?! Alessandra hates me even more! Did you...did you  _ **_interfere_ ** _ , even after I told you specifically not to?” Candy’s face was red, her eyes puffy, and tears, mascara, blush and eyeshadow running down it. “Well, what was I supposed to do? You were sad, and I can’t help doing the opposite of everything you say when I’m angry!” “Du borde inte gjort det, Yuki! Vet du inte vad mormor sa ?! Minns du inte ?! Mormor sa att "inte störa Candys liv, hon jobbar fortfarande med det!" Och jag är! Så lämna mig bara till mina problem och ta reda på din!*” When Candy started speaking in Swedish, Yuki knew she was  _ **_mad_ ** _. “Men jag vill ta hand om dig! Du är min storasyster och jag vill hjälpa dig! Trodde du att jag bara brydde sig om datorprogrammering? För om du gjorde det, har du fel!**” Yuki was always known to be defensive. “Well, I’m flattered, but you should know when to leave me alone!” Candy ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Yuki sighed and went up to her bedroom too, but to post a new update on her blog. _

  
Finally, after several minutes of waiting and reminiscing,  _ Hackbase _ was ready. “Well, finally,” Yuki grumbled. She wasn’t feeling too happy about the waiting time or the memories of the incident. “Alright, let’s hack our way to an A.” Yuki grinned; she was in her element.

**Author's Note:**

> *You shouldn't've done that, Yuki! Don't you know what Grandma said?! Don't you remember?! Grandma said 'don't interfere with Candy's life, she's still working it out'! And I am! So just leave me to my problems and figure out yours!  
> **But I want to take care of you! You're my big sister and I want to help you! Did you seriously think I only cared about computer programming? Because if you did, you're wrong!


End file.
